unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Records of the Seven Wonders
|details = Besides the records of Philo that you brought in before, it seems there's also a record written about the Seven Wonders of the World by some famous Roman scholar. A request has come in to investigate regarding this further. Please first try to speak to the scholar in Alexandria. |step1 = /Pliny the Elder/Alexandria/Scholar/ A record of the Seven Wonders of the World written by a famous ancient Roman scholar? ...Well, shouldn't it be Pliny the Elder if that's the case? As a local official, it is said that he was transferred to different parts of the Empire and saw the situation of each region with his own eyes. It seems that a scholar in Athens is researching regarding this, so you may be able to find out more from him. |step2 = /Valuable Record/Athens/Scholar/ If it's about Pliny the Elder's record regarding the Seven Wonders, then there are still many left! The Mausoleum of Mausoleum, the Colossus of Rhodes and the Temple of Artemis at Ephesus... Most of them don't even exist anymore, so his records are very valuable! |step3 = /Calm Down/Athens/Scholar/ I-I'm sorry! When it comes to Pliny the Elder, I always get all excited... Well... It is true that Pliny the Elder left a detailed record of the Seven Wonders of the World which was widely known at that time. There is a copy of the record at this Archives as well, so please take a look it if you can read Latin. |step4 = 1/The Colossus of Rhodes/Athens/read Archaeology/ ...The most amazing Wonder so far is the statue of the sun-god Helios on the island of Rhodes... The height was as high as 70 cubits but it collapsed 56 years later when Rhodes was hit by earthquake. Even if this is not the whole truth, it still provides us with surprises and praises... /Latin/1/Romance Translation note |step5 = 1/More about the Colossus of Rhodes/Athens/read Archaeology/ ...Very few people could wrap their arms around the thumb of the fallen statue and each of its fingers was larger than any other statues ever made. Arms and legs detached from the body had a hollow space inside where you could find a large rock. The person who designed the statue apparently tried to use its weight to make the statue stand more securely... /Latin/1/Romance Translation note |step6 = /Regarding the Record/Athens/Scholar/ That's a record of 'the Colossus of Rhodes,' which is a part of Pliny the Elder's work that can be divided into 37 books. Those books cover topics including from geography and astronomy to zoology and botany. However, as some of what is written in these books are apparently citations from other books, you can't believe every word on them. |step7 = /The Only Copy/Athens/Scholar/ I wish we had more copies of Pliny the Elder's books but the one you just read is the only one we store here. Actually, this copy was made by courtesy of Mr. Lorenzo of Florence, so he may have a complete collection of the books... |step8 = /For Academic Development/Florence/Lorenzo de'Medici in Vecchio Palace/ Hmm... If it's Pliny the Elder's work, there's a complete collection of the books at our Archives, so do not hesitate to take a look. However, I did not know that the whole collection of books was not at the Athens Archives... I don't mean to meddle in their business but I'll arrange to send the rest of the books to Athens... It'll be good for academic development after all. |stepfinal = Pliny the Elder's Great Work/Florence/Vecchio Palace/ Among the people who kept the records of the Seven Wonders of the World, there is an ancient Roman scholar, Pliny the Elder, who mentioned the Seven Wonders in his work consisting of 37 books that cover the topics of the natural world. Apparently, there is a complete collection of the books at Lorenzo de' Medici's, so let's take a look at them. |discoXP = 310 |cardXP = 155 |reportXP = 170 |reportfame = 90 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Beginning of the Seven Wonders of the World/Search/4/Archaeology/6/Greek/1/The Seven Sights of the World |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Florence |seaarea = Ligurian Sea }}